


#Traición (traducción)

by Markiza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Snapchat, Traición, hajime disfruta demasiado torturando a su mejor amigo, oikawa siendo drama queen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiza/pseuds/Markiza
Summary: En un evento que Oikawa Tooru después describiría en su Twitter como “Iwa-chan hizo una captura de pantalla de mi selfi #traición #pensé que éramos amigos”, Iwaizumi Hajime comete el pecado capital de Snapchat y de algún modo consigue un novio en el proceso.Traducción de #Betrayal originalmente escrito por FindingSchmomo.





	#Traición (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169322) by [FindingSchmomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/FindingSchmomo). 



Es una aburrida tarde de domingo y Hajime está holgazaneando en el sofá.

Es una sensación inusual que no experimenta muy menudo, así que la trata de saborear. Está a finales de trimestre de su tercer año (un tema en el que prefiere no pensar) y, milagrosamente, ha terminado pronto toda la montaña de trabajos que tenía que hacer. Tampoco tienen práctica hoy, cosa que lo hace un día de paz y tranquilidad.

Hajime cambia de postura de tal forma que está tumbado de lado y no boca arriba mientras hurga torpemente para coger el mando y apagar la televisión. El silencioso murmullo del programa del canal de historia se detiene en un abrupto final tras el clic del mando. En su lugar, aumenta el volumen del altavoz para escuchar el suave rock clásico del que no tuvo ocasión de disfrutar desde hace un tiempo. Principalmente porque Oikawa insiste en que escuchen solo la música que le gusta a él, la cual se comprende exclusivamente de los Hot 100 en la radio.

Esta es otra razón de su paz: Oikawa no está presente para arruinarla fastidiándolo con sus bromas ni pegándose a él. Es una paz solitaria, pero paz, al fin y al cabo.

Hajime suelta un suave suspiro, cierra los ojos y se sumerge en el cojín. Podría echar una siesta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se echó una siesta?

Su móvil comienza a vibrar.

Hajime parpadea, estira la mano y lo coge. Tras ver el icono amarillo de una notificación de Snapchat, desbloquea el móvil y se incorpora. Tiene cuatro mensajes sin leer, todos de Oikawa. Entorna los ojos y selecciona el primero. 

_Un día libre de entrenamiento significa un bonito día de sueño reparador <3_

Es un selfi de Oikawa con la luz resplandeciente de la ventana iluminando su cara en suaves tonos. Su pelo está despeinado, pero no como si se acabase de despertar. No, se lo debió haber peinado con cuidado y meticulosamente para crear esa ilusión. Hajime no puede evitar soltar un bufido.

La imagen desaparece y selecciona la siguiente.

_No es que yo lo necesite ;^)_

Es otro selfi. Todos los snapchats de Oikawa son selfis, después de todo. Este parece habérselo hecho segundos después del anterior, pues tiene la misma iluminación. Sin embargo, en esta imagen su compañero de equipo está guiñando un ojo a la cámara y sonriendo como un loco. Hajime siente la necesidad de darle un puñetazo, pero ese sentimiento desaparece enseguida. No es como si Oikawa estuviera aquí para poder hacerlo.

La imagen desaparece y selecciona la siguiente.

_En cambio, Iwa-chan…_

Oikawa aparece con la cabeza ladeada, los labios fruncidos y ojos mirando hacia arriba. Parece ensimismado de una manera un tanto elaborada. Es el tipo de pose que uno haría para parecer absorto en sus pensamientos. Una pose exagerada y poco natural; cómica, incluso. Hajime pone los ojos en blanco, claramente sabiendo a dónde quiere llegar a parar Oikawa con el mensaje. La mirada de Hajime, sin embargo, se vuelve a posar en esos jugosos labios fruncidos, iluminados por la luz que entra por la ventana.

La imagen desaparece y Hajime parpadea un momento. Después, selecciona la última.

_¡ÉL definitivamente lo necesita!_

A diferencia de todas las otras imágenes, esta está hecha desde el ángulo inferior y no superior. La cara de Oikawa está enmarcada en la imagen, la barbilla presionada fuertemente en el cuello, las arrugas exageradas por las sombras producidas por la luz, la boca contorsionándose y los ojos casi bizcos. Hajime no puede creer que Oikawa se hiciese una foto así. Es horrorosa.

¿Tanto confía Oikawa en él?

De inmediato, Hajime toma una captura de pantalla sin pensárselo dos veces y continúa sonriendo con satisfacción hasta que la imagen finalmente desaparece. Deja el móvil y se tumba de nuevo con una cálida sensación de éxito. Se pregunta cómo podría utilizar este chantaje en el futuro e incluso se ríe en voz alta ante el pensamiento. Desde luego, este será un día estupendo.

Es una aburrida tarde de domingo y la puerta se abre de golpe, revelando a un furioso Oikawa.

Hajime cae del sofá con un sobresalto y busca dónde agarrarse en el suelo de madera noble mientras mira hacia su compañero de equipo. Oikawa vive al otro lado de la calle, siempre ha vivido al otro lado de la calle, pero la velocidad con la que ha aparecido en está ocasión es pasmosa. Inconcebible. Hajime está estupefacto.

Oikawa, en cambio, no lo está. Cruza la habitación con grandes, bruscos pasos, coge con el puño el cuello de la camiseta de Hajime para alzarlo del suelo y le grita:

—¡BÓRRALA! —su voz se quiebra y sus ojos están vidriosos. Hajime no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

Su risa se convierte en un gruñido cuando cae en el sofá. Entonces mira hacia arriba, en dirección a Oikawa, quien está parado enfrente de él mirándolo ferozmente al mismo tiempo que agarra con fuerza su deslumbrante móvil “de buen gusto” —según sus propias palabras.

—¡He dicho que la borres! —repite con la voz casi quebrándose y los hombros temblando.

Hajime se incorpora.

—No la voy a borrar.

Oikawa parece a punto de llorar y Hajime lo está disfrutando demasiado.

—Iwa-chan, ¡confiaba en ti! —Oikawa empieza lo que claramente será una larga diatriba y Hajime se prepara para entornar los ojos—. ¿Acaso no sabes cómo funciona el Snapchat? Se supone que las imágenes tienen que desaparecer después de diez segundos. ¡Te he enviado un horroroso selfi confiando en que no te lo ibas a guardar y tú rompiste esa confianza! —golpea el suelo con el pie para dar énfasis.

Hajime, con las cejas ligeramente levantadas, se muerde el labio para contener la risa.

—¡He desnudado mi alma ante ti y tú le has hecho una _captura de pantalla_ , Iwa-chan!

—Tu alma es realmente fea —comenta Hajime.

—¡Iwa-chan! —grita Oikawa subiéndosele encima en su desesperación—. _Debes_ borrarla.

—Ya, no creo que lo haga —responde Hajime haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para empujar a Oikawa.

—No puedo permitir que la gente me vea así —continúa Oikawa inquisitivamente. No encuentra remordimiento en los oscuros ojos de Hajime—. Piensa en las fans, Iwa-chan. ¡Piensa en nosotros! ¿¡Estás dispuesto a echar a perder quince años de una fiel amistad por esto!?

—¿De verdad es tan fácil deshacerse de ti? —Hajime piensa en voz alta. Oikawa le da un zurriagazo dejando escapar un quejido y se prepara para agarrar el móvil. Hajime trata de mantenerlo lejos con todas sus fuerzas mientras luchan en el sofá hasta que finalmente se encuentra inmovilizado por la espalda. Oikawa está sentado encima de él con el móvil triunfalmente en la mano.

—¡Ahá! El Bien siempre triunfa sobre el Mal —declara Oikawa deslizando el dedo en el móvil para revelar una pantalla de bloqueo. Oikawa visiblemente pierde el ánimo.

—Cuál es tu contraseña —no es una pregunta; es una demanda real.

—¿Y por qué demonios debería decírtela? —responde Hajime con la misma intensidad, retorciéndose en el sofá mientras le fulmina con la mirada. Ya no intenta recuperar su teléfono, completamente rendido en mantener la horrible foto.

—Iwa-chan, somos Mejores Amigos —suplica haciendo pucheros.

—Entraste por fuerza en mi casa, me acorralaste y me robaste el móvil.

— _Has hecho una captura de pantalla de mi horrible selfi._

Hajime suelta un bufido y Oikawa le lanza una mirada de odio mientras inserta un número aleatorio. Contraseña incorrecta. Oikawa gruñe y cambia de táctica.

—Dame tu mano.

—No —responde Hajime encajando las piezas con facilidad. Sería muy raro no estar en la misma sintonía que Oikawa y esta situación no es una excepción.

—Cortaré tus dedos uno por uno hasta que encuentre el que desbloquea este móvil —amenaza con los ojos entrecerrados. La mayoría de las personas se sentirían aterradas al recibir tal mirada de una persona generalmente tan animada.

Sin verle la gracia, Hajime levanta una ceja. Oikawa frunce el ceño y se rinde. Vuelve a insertar otro número aleatorio. Contraseña incorrecta.

Hajime experimenta una sensación de lástima.

—Oye, no me bloquees el móvil, Basurakawa.

—Entonces dime tu contraseña —protesta el más alto.

—Deja que yo te lo desbloquee.

Oikawa hace pucheros.

—¿Por qué no me dices tu contraseña? ¿No confías en mí? No eres tú el que fue _traicionado_ — dice, moqueando.

Hajime suspira.

—0104 —dice derrotado mientras mira hacia el techo.

Oikawa sonríe burlonamente al mismo tiempo que inserta los números y mira como la pantalla se desbloquea ante sus ojos.

—0104 —Oikawa repite de nuevo con voz cantarina—. 01…04 —hace una pausa. Con las cejas fruncidas mira de manera crítica hacia su prisionero. Hajime desvía la mirada, comenzando a sentirse enfadado con la situación. Nervioso, mira fijamente la mesa de centro. Al sentir a Oikawa retorcérsele encima, dirige su mirada hacia él. Oikawa está sonriendo, centrado en el móvil. Hajime nota que está un tanto sonrojado.

—Y…¡Eliminado! —Oikawa asiente, repleto de felicidad. Hajime intenta tirarlo de encima, pero su postura lo hace imposible. Diablos.

—Genial. Felicidades. Has privado al mundo de la posibilidad de ver tu verdadero rostro. Ahora bájate de encima —espetó Hajime, intentando sentarse y fracasando por completo.

Oikawa hace pucheros y se desliza de tal forma que se queda tumbado encima de Hajime.

—Iwa-chan es tan cruel —se queja mientras traza líneas en el pecho de Hajime con los bordes del teléfono. Hajime consigue quitárselo y lo tira hacia la mesa del centro, lejos de las garras de su compañero de equipo.

Segundos después Oikawa lo reemplaza con su propio móvil, en señal de protesta, continúa con la irritable caricia con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —pregunta Hajime con frialdad, tumbado debajo de su amigo y preguntándose que debería de hacer ahora. Estaba bastante seguro de que, si moviese su cuerpo de cierto modo con cierta velocidad, podría hacer que Oikawa cayese de encima de él y del sofá por completo. Eso era una idea.

—Estoy aburrido en casa —masculla Oikawa. Es la cosa más honesta que ha dicho en todo el día. Entonces Hajime se deja relajar y, en un momento de debilidad, coloca su mano en la espalda de su amigo. Puede notar la sonrisa de Oikawa esbozarse en su camisa y Hajime siente la necesidad de darle una bofetada. Se contiene y en vez de eso, por alguna razón, decide atraerlo más cerca.

Oikawa mira hacia arriba de manera furtiva. Pone los brazos debajo de él y los coloca de tal forma que hagan una almohada cómoda para su barbilla.

—Iwa-chan.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Hajime, cansado. Está a punto de continuar lo que antes habría sido su siesta.

— ¿Nos besamos?

Hajime siente la necesidad de golpear su nuca contra el brazo del sofá sobre el cual está tumbado.

—Deja de bromear.

—No estoy bromeando.

Hajime se estremece y siente el calor tomar su cuerpo. Sorprendido, hecha una mirada furtiva en dirección a Oikawa. La propuesta en sí no era extraña, al menos entre ellos dos. Cuando aún iban a secundaria, durante la misma época en la que Oikawa decidió ser el mejor colocador del mundo, también decidió ser el mejor besador. Planeaba conseguir ambas cosas con mucho esfuerzo y constante práctica y, en ambas, convenció a Hajime para que fuera su reticente compañero. Porque, según parece, para eso están los amigos.

Hajime estaría mintiendo si dijese que le disgustaba o que no llegó a esperar con impaciencia las sesiones de practica privadas. Por supuesto, una vez entraron en la escuela preparatoria ambos dejaron atrás esa pequeña costumbre. Oikawa, seguro de sí mismo, pasó a poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades en chicas de verdad. Hajime también lo habría hecho, pero no llegó nunca a tener una novia. El voleibol y hacerse cargo de Oikawa ocupaba demasiado de su tiempo.

—Sé que no lo hemos hecho desde que éramos pequeños —continúa Oikawa y comienza a perder el hilo mientras se muerde el labio e intenta sentarse—. Pero en cierto modo lo echo de menos y pronto n-nos graduaremos...

Hajime toma su rostro entre las manos y choca sus caras con fuerza, juntando así sus labios a los de Oikawa en un casi doloroso beso.

Oikawa hace un gesto de sorpresa, estremeciéndose. Pero en unos segundos, Hajime nota una sonrisa en sus labios y siente el cosquilleo de las manos de Oikawa cuando este toma su rostro. Después de eso Oikawa toma la iniciativa e inclina la cabeza, profundizando así el beso.

Es una sensación familiar y al mismo tiempo inédita. Han crecido desde la última vez y, sorprendentemente, también lo ha hecho la seguridad de Oikawa en sí mismo. Su pelo está más sedoso, su piel más suave, su olor más agradable.

Hajime deja que ocurra y se hunde en la dulce sensación, dejando que Oikawa tome las riendas y tenga su momento de protagonismo. Siempre luce mejor de esa manera y Tooru Oikawa siempre ha sido una persona que Hajime ha querido ver relucir.

Es cuando se detuvieron para coger el aire que Hajime nota que Oikawa está literalmente resplandeciendo. Le brillan los ojos y muestra todos sus dientes de la sonrisa tan grande que lleva puesta. La luz que le acaricia la piel es paradisíaca y Hajime desea poder tener el móvil a mano para tomar una fotografía que valga la pena conservar.

—¿Una vez más? —susurra Oikawa. Hajime puede sentir su enorme sonrisa burlona tan solo por el aliento contra sus labios. Normalmente, Oikawa ya habría recibido un golpe, pero Hajime apenas puede vocalizar cuando murmura:

—…date prisa.

Oikawa se ríe y vuelve a besarlo. Continúan así durante un tiempo, rociando el silencio con besos construidos en quince años de valiosa confianza y amistad. Hajime no entiende por qué dejaron de hacerlo. No quiere que jamás dejen de hacerlo.

Cuando la aburrida tarde de domingo comienza a convertirse en noche, Oikawa menciona que sus padres pronto volverán a casa. Hajime se sienta y asiente, vacilando un instante. Oikawa lo nota y lo besa de nuevo.

—¿Debería de empezar a llamarte Hajime-chan ahora? —pregunta en voz alta con mirada juguetona.

Hajime se enrojece y lo golpea con el cojín para asegurarse.

—Si lo haces, empezaré a llamarte Estúpido-ru —gruñe él y Oikawa gimotea. Aun así, el alto se endereza, le guiñe el ojo y le hace una señal de despedida con la mano.

—¿Qué somos ahora? —pregunta Hajime de repente, sentándose para asir a Oikawa antes de que se vaya.

—Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo —responde Oikawa con una sonrisa honesta—. Es natural que continuemos a más.

—¿Por qué ahora? —pregunta, vacilante.

Sus ojos marrones centellean.

—Cuando todo termina es cuando las cosas nuevas deberían de empezar, ¿verdad? Pero todavía quedaba algo. Tú fuiste el que aún quedaba —continúa, un tanto nervioso.

—Eres tan cursi.

—Eres tan cruel, Iwa-chan —Oikawa hace pucheros.

—Fuera de mi casa.

—¡Ya estás intentado echarme fuera de tu vida! No hace falta que te apresures, la graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina.

A pesar del claro melodramatismo de su respuesta, su tono de voz contiene una pizca de triste realidad.

Hajime le tira un cojín del sofá.

—Sé con certeza que no es tan fácil deshacerse de ti.

El rostro de Oikawa se ilumina. Hace un gesto de despedida de nuevo y se aleja. Hajime se frota los ojos, se alborota el cabello y piensa en qué hacer ahora. Deja salir un tembloroso suspiro, expela de su mente todos los pensamientos sobre la graduación. Piensa en el cálido peso de Oikawa en su pecho y decide que todo está perfectamente bien.

Justo cuando está a punto de levantarse del sofá se da cuenta de que su móvil está parpadeando con una notificación pendiente de Oikawa en Snapchat. Algo muy extraño, ya que está seguro de que ha leído todas las notificaciones antes. Abre la aplicación y selecciona la notificación.

Aparece una imagen de ellos dos besándose. Hajime tiene los ojos cerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los labios apretados contra los labios de su “quizás algo más que mejor amigo”. Oikawa tiene un ojo abierto y la mirada dirigida hacia la cámara, prácticamente resplandeciendo de alegría. Incluso tiene el descaro de mostrar con las manos el símbolo de paz.

_Puedes hacer una captura a esta si quieres c: <3_

Y Hajime hace precisamente eso.


End file.
